


broken chopsticks

by funkylilwriter



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anal Sex, Bottom Mino, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, Lazy Sex, Light Angst, M/M, No Strings Attached, Slow Sex, because they're not friends they're exes, but not really, exes with benefits then ig, top seunghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: "This is the type of breakup  where you and your significant other have decided that you're simply not right for each other, and you separate.Except your genitals stay together.[...] In fact, you now when you order Chinese food, and you get the chopsticks, you know, and you try to break the chopsticks, and 100% of the time, it doesn't break right. And now you got this like one and a half chopstick situation, yeah. That is a metaphor for your breakup. Incomplete!"~Lilly SinghIn which Hoony and Mino have broken up a while ago, but then realized that no one can fuck them like they can each other. So they keep seeing each other simply to meet those needs.But it's okay. Causetechnically,they broke up.





	broken chopsticks

Those days a call from Mino could only mean one thing, and one thing only.

_“Hey. I’m having a lazy bottom day. Can I come over?”_

Seunghoon made sure to sigh loudly. “You do realize I have a life?”

_“I think we both know that’s a lie. Spare an hour to fuck me and go back to your sad little flower shop.”_

“I feel absolutely nothing when I’m being roasted by a broke ass artist, you realize that?”

Mino laughed wholeheartedly. _“That’s fair. But you seriously need to stop pretending that this is some sort of punishment. After all, you get to nut in the most glorious ass that there is.”_

“Debatable.”

_“I’ll be there in twenty.”_

Seunghoon sighed once again. “The door is unlocked.”

 

Mino and Seunghoon broke up a year ago. Some time after their breakup however, they both ran into the same problem: the fact that no one can fuck them as good as they used to fuck each other.

And after Mino sent that first message at am ungodly hour of the day, they kept seeing each other.

Nothing about this is like a relationship. They don’t see each other other than for fucking. No dates, no hand holding. They don’t even talk, really. They don’t ask each other about their day. They don’t talk about their families, jobs, friends and heaven forbid, feelings. They don’t kiss. They never kiss. If they did, they may as well get back together.

 

“Did you – _fuck_ – learn how to top properly only after we broke up?”

Mino’s ability to speak while he’s being fucked was possibly the most annoying thing.

“Shut up,” Seunghoon grumbled.

Mino wiggled his hips a little and for a second Seunghoon thought he was simply doing it to annoy him, but the he realized that Mino was rutting against the pillow that was between his legs.

“You’ve had practice?” Mino asked.

Seunghoon snapped his hips and Mino yelped.

“There are some people here and there,” Seunghoon told him. “But I’m not dating anyone. If I was, my dick wouldn’t be inside you right now.”

Mino just hummed in response.

Sometimes Seunghoon wondered why he was doing this. Especially when Mino was having his _“lazy bottom days.”_ Those days Mino was just sprawled on the bed, hugging one pillow to his chest, and the other between his thighs. A mess that Seunghoon would later have to clean. And of course, he was doing all the work. He was the one rocking his hips, slowly fucking into Mino to cater to his neediness.

Then again... Not that Seunghoon would ever admit it, but Mino’s ass truly was a good one. Ever since he’d managed to gain some weight especially; a very warm and snuggly booty. Seunghoon liked being inside it.

And the little sounds of his weren’t half bad either... Maybe, just maybe he liked knowing that he was the direct  cause of the most beautiful moans of Mino’s.

“Are you done yet?” Seunghoon groaned, resting his hand on the mattress by Mino’s head.

Mino turned to look at Seunghoon and stuck out his tongue. “I’ve been done for a while now, but I might just come again~”

Seunghoon frowned. He straightened up and yanked Mino’s hair; his surprised squeak nearly made up for Seunghoon's wasted time.

Nearly.

Seunghoon was going to finish himself off, and he no longer cared about how soft or lazy Mino was feeling.

In a matter of seconds the room was filled with Mino’s near pained moans, and the bed started to shake with Seunghoon’s every thrust.

Seunghoon didn’t want to be dramatic, he swears, but he simply couldn’t help it; it was such a natural thought. Right as he slammed into Mino one last time and came inside him, he thought, _this is something worth living for._

He didn’t get lost though. He grabbed the plug that Mino had arrived with, and put it back in its place. Then he dropped onto the bed next to Mino.

Mino, who was panting, still whimpering with every exhale. Shaking, his eyes closed.

When he looked at Seunghoon a minute later, he had a shit eating grin on his face.

“Joke’s on you,” he said, “I also came.”

Seunghoon grimaced, annoyed. “Bitch.”

Then he leaned in and kissed Mino.

The kiss was allowed to progress only until both of them came to their senses, which wasn’t long.

Mino pushed Seunghoon away and for a second they just stared at each other, both horrified.

“I gotta go,” Mino muttered, scrambled out of bed.

“Yeah—” Seunghoon mumbled. He didn’t move. He didn’t dare breathe until Mino was dressed and out the door.

Then and only then did tears blur his vision, and he buried his face in his hands.

_What have I done?_


End file.
